


made of broken things

by skybean



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: what should be a simple mission ezra tagged along on to find medical supplies turns into something much worse.  the seventh sister has plans for ezra bridger, and it begins with knowing where fulcrum is.





	made of broken things

Ezra had never intended to hurt anybody.

Hoping that he’d be believed, Ezra slunk into the room where the Seventh Sister awaited him. Ezra had put much thought into it, over the last few hours, about his sins, and what he would do to atone for them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ezra could make out the bodies of his found family, and his eyes settled on Kanan’s--who was still conscious though it all, and Ezra knew that, in that moment, even if he did everything right, and everything paid off in the end, there would be a gap between himself and Kanan, that might never be fixed.

Ezra looked at Kanan properly as Ezra heard the Seventh Sister step closer to himself.

“Run.”

* * *

 

The corridors of the abandoned medical facility creaked with age.  Every minute the four--Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper--remained in this place, the more and more Ezra had a feeling of nausea grow.

Ezra had assigned himself this mission, he had to remember; he had wanted to get away from Rex and Kanan’s fighting, and was willing to do anything to escape it.  He was willing to do anything to escape it. It was just nonstop aggression, whenever those two were in the same room as each other--and Ezra was tired of it.

“This whole place looks like it’s about to fall apart,” Sabine commented as the four reached the control station.  Lightly tapping on the control panel, she looked at Chopper. “Power it up.”

Chopper whirred and moved forward, turning the control panel on, then the rest of the station’s power clicked, the lights turning on.

Somehow, it was worse under the artificial lighting; it felt like ghosts were running around this Republic base, as if any moment now, clone troopers would be heard in various amounts of pain.  Ezra could practically smell the sterile smell of a medical station, despite not having been near a doctor since he was very young.

_ ( “It’s called systemic juvenile idiopathic arthritis, Mrs. Bridger.”) _

“I didn’t mean the whole station.”  Sabine drummed her fingers on the control panel.  “I meant this control panel.”

Chopper whirred, doing as requested.  The lights flickered off, and Ezra found his arms wrapped around his body out of some unconscious gesture.

Quickly, the there was discussion about the medical supplies--if they even existed at all, since the data logs were so corrupted that it was nigh impossible to tell if they were even existing to start with.

“Let’s split up.”  Ezra’s suggestion may not have been the best one.  But it was a suggestion, nonetheless. “Chopper stays here and repairs the files, while the rest of us look for the supplies--or we could even split up further, and go from there.”

Sabine and Zeb both looked at each other, then Chopper.

“It’s not a bad idea, but,”  Sabine hesitated, “we should remain in contact with each other, just in case something bad happens.”

Ezra nodded.  “You’re right.”

The group split up.  Ezra found himself ducking and weaving through the abandoned building, doing his best to avoid what came his way.  His joints were on fire the more nimble he had to be; his chronic illness always had the worst timing when it came to mobility.

Ezra swore he could hear somebody approaching him.  Or maybe not somebody but some _ thing _ ; it had a soft, whirring sound, not quite unlike a droid.  It'd be foolish to go in alone. He clicked his comm twice, trying to get Sabine's attention.

“Spectre Five, Spectre Four, this is Spectre Six, do you copy?  I think there's something in here with us.”

“Copy that Spectre Six.  Rendezvous with us at--”

Sabine's voice cut off.  Ezra clicked his comm again, slowly stepping back now, in case the potential droid heard him.  “Spectre Five, you cut out.”

Nothing.

A flash of bright, yellow light from down the hallway ahead of him--like the high beams of a speeder late at night in Capitol City--before they clicked lower, now a dull singular red that seemed to be staring straight at Ezra.

Ezra had a bad feeling about that.

Ezra spun around to run as quietly as he could away, wanting to run back to where he had hoped Sabine said they would rendezvous--back with Chopper.  Ezra heard the whirring speed up behind him, but didn't dare look over his shoulder.

Fiery pain spread up through Ezra's joints, and he was aware that it was getting hot in the area he was in.  However, he continued moving, no matter how much his body protested to doing so. If the thing behind him was something relating to the Empire in some way, he wanted  _ nothing _ to do with it.

Ezra did not lift a leg high enough and tripped over a piece of old piping.  The clatter echoed down the hallway, louder than anything Ezra had heard in his life.

The machine sounds behind him stopped.

_ That can't be good _ , Ezra thought.

An attempt was made to push himself to stand upright, but Ezra's pain made it nigh on impossible to get back up again.

“Spectre Six?!” Sabine's voice.  Ezra sighed with relief as he looked up, seeing Sabine and Zeb run over to him.

Ezra tried to protest as he felt his body get picked up and set upright by Zeb, but the protests died in Ezra's throat as Ezra clung to Zeb, as Ezra was unsure if he'd be able to stand under his own power.  Ezra looked back over through the hallway he had sprinted down, but saw no sign of the light, or the whirring sound. Ezra sighed a bit, looking over at his companions.

“Someone--or something--is here.  I heard the sounds of active machinery, and I saw these lights.  I know it sounds dramatic, but I don't think we're alone.”

“Did you find any medical supplies?” Sabine asked as the trio began walking away, back towards Chopper.  “Because we didn't find anything. We came looking for you.”

Ezra tried to not feel a sick twist of guilt dig too far into him.  If he had just been able to keep running, he could have collapsed later.  Ezra had gotten used to that, a long time ago. Fevers and pain had become more manageable since he had joined the Ghost's crew; they had more access to medicine to treat symptoms of chronic illness than Ezra had since his parents had been taken away by the Empire.

But Ezra shook his head.  “No, I didn't.”

As they reached the terminal once again, there was a moment of silence between the three.  Sabine called for Chopper, to break the silence.

No response.  This time, Ezra called, and still--no response.

“That's not good.” Ezra said as he finally let go of Zeb.  Feeling less in pain now, Ezra began to look around the room, looking for Chopper.

Chopper was gone.

“Maybe he went to find us?” Zeb suggested.

Sabine shook her head.  “And not tell us? No, Chopper would have complained about having to do our work himself.  Besides we weren't gone that long. Maybe an hour, tops.”

Ezra beeped his comm.  “Spectre Three, come in.”

The comm gave nothing but the sound of jammed static.

Alarmed now, the three looked at each other.  Ezra's growing suspicion that they weren't alone was infecting all of them--and with good reason.  They weren't alone.

“I'd say split up, but no communications.” Zeb said.  Sabine and Ezra nodded in agreement.

“Let's get looking.” Sabine muttered.

The three began to look around the station, the entire time certain a pair of eyes were on them.  It would have been nothing, had not Ezra become aware that there was another person, stepping to the same beat they were.

He turned around.

There, at the end of the hallway, was a figure in black armour, a droid on their shoulder, with a glowing red eye.  The armour was marked with Imperial symbols, and there was a lightsaber on their side.

As Ezra opened his mouth to yell that there was an Inquisitor, the figure disappeared, leaving Ezra to wonder if he had seen it at all.

He turned back around, only to realise that there had been a fork in the hallway.  And he had no idea which way Sabine and Zeb had gone--down the left, which had a pried-open lift in it, or down the right, which had a narrow staircase.

Ezra wanted to tap into the Force to sense their lives, knowing they hadn't gotten far.  However, when he tried, it was like his sense was muffled, and he couldn't make heads or tails of the situation around him.

He turned around, back to where he had seen the Inquisitor, only to see the droid that had been on their shoulder in front of him.

The droid shocked Ezra and everything went black.

* * *

 

“Where’s Ezra?”  Sabine asked after she and Zeb realised that they no longer heard Ezra’s footsteps next to them.

“I thought he was with us.”  Zeb said in response, beginning to double back.  But before they could get very far in the doubling back, they heard the familiar whirr of Chopper.

“Lost one, gained one,”  Sabine grumbled, moving over to Chopper.

Chopper was on the floor, knocked over.  Sabine moved him to be upright, proceeding to interrogate Chopper--where did he go, why did he leave, did he find any supplies.

“Wait, wait,”  Zeb cut Sabine off,  “I think he’s trying to tell us something.”

Chopper groaned and snarked for a moment, before making sounds that sounded as serious as the droid could muster--there was a big, grey humanoid on the station, wearing black armour--and he had been accompanied by an ID9 Seeker droid, which had been what had taken Chopper unaware.

Sabine frowned a bit, before she said to Zeb,  “It’s either a bounty hunter or a pirate--and I’m leaning to the first choice.  We need to find Ezra; I’m pretty sure we’ve all bounties on our head, and we stand a better chance together--”

“I’m afraid you won’t be having that chance.”

Sabine shot first in the direction of the voice, preferring to ask questions later.  However, she heard the sound of a lightsaber activating--something she had thought she wouldn’t hear in any context other than Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka any longer, with the Grand Inquisitor being dead.  

“We need to find Ezra.”  Sabine said, shooting again as the Inquisitor approached the trio.

Zeb shot with his bo-rifle as well, taking steps back as he began to assess his surroundings.  Above was an air ventilation shaft--too big for him, but big enough for Sabine and Chopper. Zeb shot a few more times, hollering,  “Go up through the vents and back to the ship! I’ll meet you both back there--”

Before any of them could move, however, the Inquisitor threw out a hand, using the Force to throw Zeb backwards into Sabine.  Sabine and Zeb groaned in pain both, before the Inquisitor used the Force to lift them both up.

As the Inquisitor approached, Sabine heard over the Inquisitor’s comm,  “Do not kill them yet, my brother. I have… plans for them.”

“The kill is mine, sister.”  The Inquisitor snarled.

“And it will be,”  cooed the voice over the comm,  “but they will be sending a message to Fulcrum for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i appreciate any and all feedback--send me anything and everything you want to know about this cool lil au of mine i've been mulling over for the longest of times. hope to hear from you all soon!


End file.
